bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daini Shukke
"Non-lethality at its best." - Achrones150 Daini Shukke is a fanon character of the Bleach series. He is a former Captain, and the co-leader of the mercenary group Bloodwatch. His name literally means "second priest", as his now-deceased father had been a minister in church. Appearance Daini's outfit is strikingly similar to that of the training outfit of the Shinou Academy: a white and partially sleeveless kosode which is covered in clouds of purple, and purple hakama. He also sports gray-white wrist guards, with gloves covering each hand. For body features, he has gray hair wrapped into a ponytail. Like teammate Manaka Dorifuta, he has yellow eyes. There are several purple stripes on his cheeks, along with a crescent moon tattooed on his forehead. Personality A man born as a priest, Daini has a character of serenity, casualness, and laid-back behavior. He is mostly known for his quirky sense of humor, using friendly sarcasm and self-joking to maintain a good level around his usually rougher teammates. Even in a serious situation, his light-heartedness and easygoing nature can prove to be helpful and consoling. Despite his position, he often prefers to use words over weapons when interacting with others, even his enemies. This special social ability allows his own personality to be come the ultimate weapon over anything else, as he is able to connect with not only his leader Manaka, but with people as cold as Adela Adelina, as ruthless as his subordinate Fransisco Apasionado, or as peaceful as Jūshirō Ukitake, whom he had fought with in order to defend Bloodwatch. However, despite his best efforts not to show it, his past continuously haunts him. His greatest fear is succumbing to his past human nature, which involved the commitment of many sins before he came a priest. One of his most frightening is the fact that he, after intoxication, commited statutory rape to a relatively younger girl, possibly 12. This is also what drove him to become a priest, in order to atone for his sins. However, he is willing to admit that he coomitted them when asked about it; when speaking about it to Manaka, he seemed to admit to it freely, as they knew each other more. History As a teenager, Daini lived a fruitful life under the care of his parents. Initially, he didn't have the quirky personality he did after, but in its place was a lazy and unmotivated person, tempted by alcohol and a desire for women. The only interest he seemed to carry openly was his father's tutelage of the Zanpakuto, due to its unusual nature compared to regular swords. However, he and his father held different opinions on the matter; Daini believed the Zanpakuto was meant for fighting and nothing more, while his father believed in its purpose of Hollow purification. His father was also disappointed by Daini's constant drinking habits, although he never bothered to tell, as his son never bothered to listen. Eventually, Daini's habits caught up with him. One late night, after spending his day in a bar, he met up with a 12-year-old girl who was also wandering the streets. Initially, he appeared nice, persuading her to allow him to walk her home. However, it was there that he began to show signs of his drunken intoxication, swaggering when he walked, and slurred speech, although he tried his best not to show it. At the time that they came to her house, with her parents absent, he was unable to control himself any longer, lunging and forcing himself upon her. In the morning, when he had woke up, he had found himself horrified to see himself lying beside her dead body. Sick to his stomach and nearly traumatized, he barely escaped when her parents had came home. Category:Male Category:Former Captain Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami